Right Here Waiting
by Victoria Nike
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Love is in the air! Live goes on for many people around the world. Would they know what love is?


**Right Here Waiting**

 _Author's note:_ This story is a special tribute to Valentine's Day. Thank you all for your friendship and love. Especially, I want to send a hug to my friends Melissia, Raix and September's Child whose friendship and encouragement help me to keep on writing.

For writing this story, I was inspired by "Right Here Waiting", a song featured in 1989 by American singer Richard Marx which was a global hit. This song was written as a touching love letter to his former wife Cynthia Rhodes. In fact, I highly recommend you to listen to this moving song while reading this story.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada. The Lost Canvas belongs to Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Right Here Waiting**

It was grey chilly February afternoon in Athens. The capital of Greece was getting busy as it got near the end of the day. Minute after minute more citizens and small cars crowded the old narrow streets of Plaka. Up the rocky hill of the Acropolis, the temple dedicated to the Goddess of Wisdom proudly stood against the cold winds that seemed to have escaped from the Tower of the Winds down the slope. Although it was almost 4 o'clock, the streets were alive as a giant beehive. Coming down from Syntagma Square, Ermou Street displayed many shops carefully decorated with red ribbons, hearts, roses and many others symbols of Love. Big international brands proudly offered the pedestrians an awesome assortment of goods that would be a perfect present for a beloved one. Only some bored boyfriends or those tired of the shopping spree caught their breath sitting near the small yet charming Kapnikarea church. It was February 14th. Love was in the air!

Far away the traffic sound and the signature hustle and bustle of the city, a tall muscular man was standing alone by an empty throne. It was the shrine's big hall. A thick wonderfully craved dark mask covered his handsome features and concealed his identity. With a gloved hand, he carefully took one of the many Valentine's cards from a red basket. As the year before, there were promises of eternal love, some poetry, hearts and other drawings as well as a silky blond curl. Disgusted by that display of feelings and waste of money, he left the card on the pile and walked away.

 _Love! Love! What's love about?_

Suddenly, he remembered a face the same as his. The smiling face of his twin, the one he labelled as "evil". Fragments of memories crowded his head. A mix of so many things: laughter tears and hopes. Perhaps as complex and mysterious as the bond that tied both twins.

 _Did I ever love?_

His body shook as it had been hit by a powerful attack.

 _Did I love you, my evil half?_

The strength of the feelings streamed through him like a flood. Again, he trembled and fell on his knees as a sad moan came out his hidden mouth. He shook his head and stood up after using all his will to do such a simple thing. More than years before, the helmet and the ceremonial dress of the mighty Pope weighed on him as an eternal punishment to his so many sins.

Not daring to name the dear one he banned and granted a death penalty without a due process, the blue-haired man mumbled. - You must be dead by now. We're oceans apart …! Maybe you don't know but day after day I slowly go insane knowing my deed!

With trembling hands, he took out a small box. When he opened it, he found a picture of happier times. The old picture showed two blue-haired teenagers who hugged each other as the perfect representation of brotherly love. It was the mythological symbol of the sacred twins. Gemini. Mixed with a traditional Greek tune, there were two happy young male voices saying. – Gemini twins rule!

Looking at them, he gasped. In fact, they were young and so innocent then. Almost whispering, he said. – I love you, my brother and twin. My soulmate that I heartless buried in Cape Sounion …

With heavy steps, he walked towards a big window facing the Aegean Sea where the temple of Poseidon stood on top of a hill. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget Kanon's eyes staring at him before he left his twin inside that prison. Everyday his twin's voice haunted him as well as his evil laugh. Again, he felt the pain of leaving behind the only being he truly loved and cared. The man stared at the picture of them and moaned with despair. – Oh, I hear your voice again … but it doesn't stop my pain!

Memories flowed so his beaten heart was in pain again. It was Kanon who poisoned him and offered a plan to become the ruler of the Sanctuary instead of that decaying Shion. Kanon suggested him to kill the baby Athena and nothing stopped him to achieve his goals. Even the good and loyal Aiolos was a victim of his ambitions. He didn't regret it until this day.

 _Kanon, I wish you weren't dead._

 _Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you!_

After a couple of minutes, he held the box so tightly, igniting his mighty cosmo until it was destroyed into tiny pieces. Then he took off that big gloomy mask and growled. His bare face was covered by small drops of sweat which were like pearls and came down his cheeks, mixing them with salty hot tears. – Goddess, I'm going insane! Why did I kill my twin? Why did I kill you just to grab unlimited power?

Falling again on his knees, his body trembled again as he went down. On the floor, the dark robed man stood still for a while until a dark light surrounded him and his silky blue hair became fading grey. With a wicked laugh, he stood up arranging his expensive robes. – What's love? Just stupid feeling for weaklings! Let's say it clearly: in case you're still alive, Kanon, I'm right here waiting for you!

Without second thoughts, he calmly went to the rear of the big hall to his private chambers. It was the day when humans celebrate Love so he would ask for company to amuse himself. Maybe his loyal Aphrodite could suggest him something worthy. On his way to his rooms, he took a fancy chocolate box from the pile of Valentine's presents for the mighty Pope.

Far away the Mediterranean coast, this dark winter afternoon was cold in Germany. No matter how hard the servants tried to warm up her chambers in the Heinstein Castle, the coldness was inside her. Pandora took a heavy wool shawl to cover her shoulders. In fact, her heart seemed to be dead frozen now. Even the world around her looked sad and cold, gloomy in greyscale. It was a pity that it was Valentine's Day and she was alone and cold in her castle.

Knocking the door of her music room, Minotaur Gordon humbly asked for permission to deliver the report. On his knees, the bulky Specter told her the outcome of Wyvern Rhadamanthys' last mission. With pride, the Minotaur gave her juicy details about his commander's deeds. In fact, the Judge was daring to face alone a group of deadly enemies and destroy them with just one strike. Happy that Lord Hades' enemies were defeated but worried for the Wyvern's safety, the beautiful yet collected Pandora thanked Gordon for his report. She was lucky enough to have him back today. However, in her mind, she repeated again and again.- _If I see you next to never each time you go away for a mission, how can we say forever?_

Knelt, Gordon waited for her comments. She stood silently watching her harp. So the Specter respectfully asked. - Milady?

Gracefully shaking her head to get rid of her worries, she intently said. – Your report is delivered. Lord Hades would be delighted of the result. It was a difficult mission, indeed.

With a bow, the Specter replied. – Milady, Lord Rhadamanthys led us to victory as he does in every mission.

Watching the knelt man, she thinly smiled. - I see you're proud of Judge Rhadmanthys, Minotaur Gordon. In fact, he's one of Lord Hades' mighty Judges.

\- Milady, we are proud to serve Lord Hades under Judge Rhadamanthys' orders. – The big guy stated. - As part of his troop, we're ready to die for him.

With a smile, she exclaimed. – Really? Well, being a Specter, you're already dead!

Gordon blushed as he cast his eyes down. – Milady, I meant that we're ready to sacrifice ourselves in order to achieve his goals and to honour our Lord Hades.

Her eyes shone as she asked him. – Do you love your commander, Minotaur Gordon?

His eyes met hers as he replied. – If respect, admiration, devotion and compromise mean to love, the Wyvern's troops love him.

Pandora smiled. It was interesting to know that he was loved by so many people. But today, she wanted him to be before her in this special day. – Minotaur, as soon as Rhadamantys comes from the mission, he must come here. I have new orders for him.

With a nod, she granted him his leave. As soon as he left the music room, she giggled. It was funny the way he tried to explain to her the meaning of love. She walked towards one of the dark corners and watched the clear water in a silver bowl. With a soft movement of her slender hand, the image of the blond Specter appeared covered with blood. There were some scars on his left forearm and she trembled. One thing she truly disliked was to be worried about him. In fact, the Wyvern was powerful and a fine warrior but she couldn't refrain herself of worrying. With a smile, she tried to caress the face on the water. - Wherever you go, Rhadamanthys, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. – She sighed and added. - Whatever it takes, my beloved Judge, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you. We´ll be forever together in this life and in the next ones. 

In this Valentine's Day, she didn't want to receive chocolate covered candy hearts neither flowers. To have her loyal Wyvern at her side was good enough now.

At the same time, sitting on a big rock at the coast of Labrador, a handsome man dressed with an orange-gold armour watched the North Atlantic Ocean. He was dreamily looking away as the waves came and went away like they were performing a smooth dance. Every Valentine's Day, he escaped from Thetis' romance attack, the Marinas' celebrations and the red heart-shaped cookies and chocolates that crowded his table. So he found a secluded place to be alone where he had the luxury to be free.

Pretty soon he gave deep thought to his past. When he looked back, he knew that all was for the best. After escaping from that hideous jail in Cape Sounion, he had built an empire under the sea that answered to his orders. He had worked hard but he couldn't complain: all in all, he was the most important commander of Poseidon's troops, the mighty General Sea Dragon. Born as the humble shadow of his dashing shining Gemini twin, now he was free to fulfill his dreams and get what his ambitious mind wanted: to rule the world. But there was something missing. He felt that there was part of him that wasn't complete at all. No matter how cruel he had been towards him, he missed his twin Saga. All in all, the older twin was the patronizing demon who took the Sanctuary from Shion's trembling old hands. No matter what he did, he was the brother he still loved in his heart.

 _Saga, I took for granted, all the times, that I thought would last forever somehow … that we would be together ruling the world._

The cold winds of this February afternoon caressed his cheeks and froze the budding tears. No matter what happened, his twin was one of the persons he loved the most. With a loud voice, he exclaimed. – Saga, I hear the laughter, I taste the tears. Perhaps it could have been different between us. Taking into account what happened, I was the one who did the hard work. Now, I'm done. I'm the Lord of the Seas! Ha, Haa, Haa, HAA, HAAA!

The salty drops of the ocean covered him. They tasted as his tears. Kanon said aloud. - But I can't get near you now, Saga. Remember that I will be right here waiting for you! Before I walk into the Underworld, I would meet you, my other half, and defeat you. No matter how much I love you, brother, I need to destroy that damned Sanctuary as well and become your master. Only then, I might forgive you all you've done to me. 

When the mission was finished, the Harpy was among the first troopers to arrive to his master's quarters at the West side of the castle. Heinstein castle was dark and quiet as it used to be. Although he was covered with blood and filth, Valentine wanted to prepare everything prior to the Wyvern's arrival. Being a Specter he knew that his loyalty was only to Lord Hades. However, his heart and mind was hopelessly devoted to Rhadamanthys since the beginning until the end of his many lives. After he went through the Wyvern's office, he headed to the big bedroom. With efficiency, he commanded the servants to prepare a warm scented bath and put his master's toiletries to welcome him. With care, he put some new bandages and a balm for healing the new wounds that covered the divine Wyvern's body.

When he was giving the last orders and folding the clean clothes, he heard the heavy steps of the mighty man dressed in surplice. Before he could compose himself, the heraldic dragon was in front of him. The blond man put his helmet on a seat and commanded the surplice to get off his battered body. With a warm smile, Valentine greeted the Judge.- Everything is ready, milord. You can have your bath and relax before dinner. Gordon already gave the report to Lady Pandora.

The blond man fixed his golden eyes on the Harpy and said. – Thank you, Valentine. You're always an efficient assistant. I really appreciate that you have everything ready before my arrival.

Almost blushing, the younger Specter replied.- I'm always as your service, milord. Command me and I'll be eager to do as you please.

Rhadamanthys nodded.- You've been a loyal servant since the beginning, Valentine. I'm glad you were part of the Walden retinue when I was a human.

The Harpy poured some mint scented oil on the bathtube and neatly folded some thick cotton towels.

With a grin, the Judge said. - You bravely fought today. I'm glad to have you as my Lieutenant in the Underworld.

With all his heart, the younger Specter declared.- I'm yours always, milord. Wherever you go no matter where, whatever you do, I will be at your side or right here waiting for you. Count on me always, Lord Rhadamanthys.

But Valentine didn't dare to say what was in his heart for his beloved Judge.- _Whatever it takes, no matter what it costs or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you, Rhadamanthys._

The blond man thinly smiled. – You deserve a break, Valentine.

The young man smiled back but a slight pain in his heart was the acknowledgment that his commander had forgotten that today was his birthday as it happened before. He couldn't blame the Wyvern. An important Judge of the Underworld had more important things to care of.

Stretching his muscular limbs, Rhadamanthys said. – I want to have a relaxing soak before dinner. You should do the same, Valentine.

With a bow, the Harpy left the room after his eyes feasted on the brawny body of the almost naked Judge. In spite of having a greeting, a birthday present or even a hug, this was enough now.

It was almost seven o'clock. After he took his bath and carefully shaved, the Judge of the Underworld indulged himself with some after-shave lotion. Although his wounds were healing now, he put on some bandages before choosing the clothes for dinner. With a grin, he looked at the image at the mirror. In fact, it was imposing: his brawny body showed his power and he looked sharp in black wool trousers and linen white shirt, no tie tonight. He tried to comb his blond mane but he stopped in defeat.

Carefully, he took out an envelope from his wooden desk. A small picture of a smiling young girl with a colourful dress and fancy ribbons faced him. Being alone, he also indulged himself with this secret pleasure: looking at the picture of the young Pandora Heinstein, an image of a happy child that was gone long ago. Although she might not remember it, they met before at Baden-Baden, the famous international horse racecourse at Iflezheirn, Germany. The narrow yet charming racecourse was created in 19th century and it was a challenging one for young hot-blooded aristocrats. His father, head of the Walden family, brought him to the racecourse so they met Lord Heinstein and his charming family. At that beautiful place, the young Walden had a chance to spend some time with the beautiful witty girl while visiting the town. They became friends and this graceful and lovely child got to his heart. He secretly wished to keep in touch and swore to protect her with his life. Before the trip was over, the young Rhadamanthys took this fading picture and kept it since then. Closing his eyes, he felt that warmth that was unusual in him.

Suddenly, he listened to some chords. The music came from Pandora's harp. He wasn't into music and his sharp senses were hurt by high-pitched notes. With a sigh, he thought.

 _Oh, can't you see it baby, you've got me going crazy._

A soft knock brought him out of his daydreaming. Gordon came in and delivered Pandora's orders to his commander. – Milady Pandora wants to see you, Lord Rhadanthys.

With a sneer, he answered. – I would be there as soon as I'm finished here.

Again, he looked at the mirror. He was ready to meet her. Before leaving, he looked around until he found what he was looking for. He put it inside an expensive linen handkerchief.

When he arrived to the music room, Pandora was playing the harp. The tall windows behind her were dark. All of a sudden, he recalled his home in the heart of England. The old trees surrounding the aristocratic Walden manor stood up like soldiers ready to fight. He loved that image.

\- Rhadamanthys! – Pandora said aloud. – The servants told me you arrived two hours ago. I've been waiting you.

With a bow, he knelt in front of her. – Lady Pandora, the mission was accomplished. The enemies were defeated.

\- Good! – She smiled and approached him. – I was sure of our success!

Then, she turned her back to him, aloof. Again, that cold silence came between them.

The knelt Wyvern was puzzled. He didn't expect a display of affection but at least a warmer welcome after all what he had achieved. So he decided to take the first step, no matter what it happened next. Standing up, he came towards her. – Lady Pandora, I brought his for you.

As his voice caressed her skin, she faced him. Greedily like a child, she asked. - What is it?

Without a word, he put the folded handkerchief on her hand. It was one of his linen handkerchiefs with the Walden family coat of arms. It was a memory of his aristocratic human past.

The girl opened it and found a big pure sapphire, the Virgo birthstone. Her eyes were wide opened. – Lord Hades! What a wonderful sapphire!

Suddenly, she blushed. – Why did you give this to me, Rhadamanthys?

With a shrug, he answered. – I took it from an enemy so I decided to bring it to you as a tribute to Lord Hades' sister.

Perhaps surprisingly, she approached him and gave him a hug. Rhadamanthys stood in awe. He didn't expect this display of emotions from the always demure and cautious Pandora. But he dared to put his arms around her shoulders. Silently, he tried to reach her soul with this message.

 _I wonder how we can survive this romance. But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance._

From the bottom of her heart her soul cried out as she stayed in his arms.

 _I will be right here waiting for you! Always!_

 _Happy Valentine's Day_


End file.
